Bouquets
by Moonlight Reflection
Summary: An extremely straightforward story from Daisuke's POV when he asks if Takeru and Hikari like each other. pauses NOT a Takari.


Disclaimer: If only… Dreaming is wonderful, but I write more than I dream about owning Digimon

Disclaimer: If only… Dreaming is wonderful, but I write more than I dream about owning Digimon.

Bouquet(s)

Um… a fic for Lady Cynthia. A very straightforward story from Daisuke's POV when he is trying to find out if Takeru and Hikari love each other. Written mainly because the idea wouldn't leave me alone, and it's pointless to write something and not put it up.

"Yo! TS! Wait up!"

Takeru turned to stare at me, a bouquet of orchids held limply in his right hand. I prayed to any god that would hear me that it wasn't for Hikari.

"What is it now, Davis?"

"Oh… um… nice flowers! Who are they for?"

"None of your business," he replied curtly before walking away.

"Yeah? Well I'm making it my business," I muttered before following him, hiding inconspicuously behind bushes and trees. I mean, those people staring at me? They were just paranoid!

"Hey! TK! Wait up!" I heard a voice call out… a voice that made me want to melt like butter.

"Hi Kari," Takeru replied, smiling at the beautiful angel that looked like she had just descended from heaven with her pearly white wings and her angelic smile… and I'm not talking about Takeru!

The angel… I mean, Hikari, was holding her own bouquet of lilies.

They started walking away, and… being the master detective that I am… followed them quickly, trying to catch their conversation. Suddenly, the two began to blush and laugh nervously. What is it? What are they talking about????

My jaw dropped to the ground when I saw them hand each other the bouquets. Then she _kissed_ him! How dare he receive her kiss! That kiss is supposed to be for _meeeeee_!!

Before I could jump out of the bushes and alert them of my presence, Kari giggled again and ran off in the opposite direction of Takeru, leaving me stunned beyond reason.

~*~

The next day, I cornered TA again.

"Hey, TZ, what's up with the flowers? Why'd you give them to Kari?" I demanded. Grrr… he's so annoying! I should threaten him at point blank gun range!!

"Flowers? Kari? What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me, TJ! Now talk!" I growled, trying my best to sound menacing and superior.

It didn't work, and TV wasn't at all impressed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied coolly before pushing me out of his way.

My superfast brain quickly changed strategy.

"Hey, TK? Um… do you… um… like Kari?"

He stopped and blinked at me. Nowwww we're getting somewhere.

"Kari? Kari Kamiya? You mean Tai's brother?"

"Yes, yes! Do you like Hikari Kamiya?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure I do."

I choked.

"What?"

"Of course I like Kari. She's a great friend!"

"Friend? I mean… I mean…"

"What is it now?" TP asked.

"Do you love Kari? You know, as a girlfriend?"

"Love? Kari?"

I sighed. Why was he so slow?

"Yes, TB. Love. You know, all those things you see in those romance movies with the guy and the girl kissing each other and making google eyes at each other? You know, LOVE!" I snapped impatiently.

"No. I don't."

WHATTTTTTT?????????????

"Huh? You don't?" Am I hearing things right?

"Firstly, she's not my type. We're good friends, but I don't think we're right for each other. And secondly, I'm not that interested in getting a beating from her brother."

"Wait…. you don't like Kari?"

"As a friend, sure I do! But love? I don't think so."

"But… but… who were those flowers for then?"

"Those? Oh… it's none of your business! I gotta go, Davis!" he snapped, quickly striding away.

"Okay… that was weird," I muttered before heading off to find Hikari.

~*~

"Hey, um, Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Um… do you like TK?"

"As a friend."

"Oh. So… you don't love him?"

"Not really. He's like a brother to me. And just imagine dating Tai."

"Oh… so, if he was the last guy on this planet, would you date him?"

"Maybe. But only a maybe."

"Oh. I see," I replied, although I didn't see at all. I was delirious! Hikari saying that she didn't love Takeru? What was this world coming too!

Hikari looked at me oddly, "Are you okay?"

"Umm… yes! of course I am! Hey, Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"If I was the last guy on this planet, would you date me?"

She blinked.

"No."

Then she walked away.

I could only stare after her. Right before she got out of hearing range, I yelled as loudly as possible.

"Kari? Who were those flowers for? And if you don't like TS, why did you give them to him?"

She stopped and glared at me.

"They were for Jyou. But Jyou likes orchids better than lilies, so we traded because TK offered, even though we both knew that orchids are more expensive. But he let me have them anyway."

"What… JYOU?????" I yelped.

"Yeah."

"But isn't he with Mimi?"

"Um… yeah. I gotta go," she pushed her way past me, leaving me absolutely confused.

"Davish. What's the matter?" Chibimon asked, and I just shrugged.

"I don't know. Those two confuse me," I muttered before walking away.

That's it peeps. Move along now.

Black Rose


End file.
